Gonzalez:Season 1: All Power And No Responsibility
by AG313
Summary: To be honest, Comic books had it all wrong; it didnt take a power ring or a simple "SHAZAM" to be a hero, it also didnt take a childhood trauma or tragedy. In fact, all it took was some inspiration and encouragement, and of course a radioactive spider, AND a crime filled hell i call home too. based on The Superior Spider-Man and some real people. fake events. And Real places...
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day for Alejandro Gonzalez. Hell, he had beaten the school douchebag, found a long lost friend, and Ultimately, got bitten by a radioactive spider. Well, that was the FIRST part of his day anyways... Besides, you- hey wait, WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING IN THE THIRD PERSON?! And i shouldn't use all caps because that is too ridiculous anyways. Well i guess i should tell you my origin story then; but that dosent matter, WE HAVE 10 FUCKING SEASONS READIDED IN STORE ANYWAYS!

well i guess im gonna tell you how i got my powers then. of course, i had no inspiration at first. besides, comic books had it wrong, it didnt take a family death, or a ring or stupid accesory. all it took was a mixture of courage and belief in yourself.


	2. Chapter 2: Opportunities We Take

Well now i'm sure i should have told you by now that my origin story is a bit much more complicated than a spider bite. I was off the car on the first day of school but something was i moved to mexico for a year i'm gonna guess and say people forgot about me again. And i know why i mean i come back to the school i've only been in for a year and now people don't remember who the fuck alejandro gonzalez is. I mean COME ON! I knew you assholes for a year! So anyways i'm proudly walking back to the hell i call 8th grade and i wait for the bell to ring when suddenly i see a friend i hadn't seen in a year and a half greet me with a bro hug and say, "Alex, you came back to carlsdad?!" and i was continued, " yeah i moved after 7th grade ended. Hey did anything change by the way?" and he continued, " well i'm still single, you rule the school after being such an awesome person after 6th grade, but i wasn't there for it so i was here for 7th and now 8th, also since we're 8th graders, we practically own the place and kick ass! plus we get REAL food and that's it really...". "so while i was gone i got an actual reputation and you came back? awesome! Well at least everybody loves us." 'Hold on what do you mean, US?"."Well i thought i should promote you for being the nice, funny, great guy you are!". " hey Cameron, do you know where or class is? i can't find it on this fucking stupid piece of paper tey call a map! There aren't even frickin' instructions just a maze of where to go! " Well i have an idea where exactly that is..." And as we look at the towering room before us, we realize the bell just rung in time to run to class. Shortly after, we find ourselves into a room of our best friends and aqquantinces. "Welcome to Zoology 101. That means we will study lizards, electric eels, the big cat family, and of course, arachnids. Also known as Spiders." the teacher says.


	3. Chapter 3:Guts

As i start class i realize that i just got a note from someone i saw it was passed all around the class so i didnt know who the source was, and didn't really care because as i gazed at the written note i saw it read, 'Meet me after class behind the school, Gonzalez, we need to talk." I was flabbergasted to and just confused, WHY would someone call me gonzalez, and WHO? I looked around the room, everyone didn't notice me at all, besides everyone called me alex or alejandro anyways... something weird is going on here, and i'm determined to find what exactly. And yet, it's like someone knew a deep, dark, secret of mine, or they just wanted to simply talk to me. Either way, when the bell rung, the teacher left a spider hanging on its web above the door for us to see, and when i walked across cameron accidentley tripped me nearly having me fall on him. Luckily, i didn't fall completley over and instead i fell face first into the door; and while i hadn't been aware at first the spider jumped on my face looked me in the eyes and bit my eye bags. It turns out that it pierced through the eye bag and cut my eye a bit. Even worse was my eye was bleeding from the inside of that fucking spider bite. I had to rip my eye bag off, and get out the small spider fangs stuck on my eye. I felt what i thought was a tear fall down but was merely blood, and as i left my bare eye there, i breathed in and out and simply said, "i'm...f-fine" and ran behind the school. "That was a scary as fuck show you put on out there." said the mysterious sounding girl about my age and height. "Y'know, that took major balls to do that, because that was a fucking super spider you know..." said the girl. "Yeah and it fucking hurt. Believe me, i **KNOW **pain." i said. the girl who reveals her name to be lyra, says"oh yeah, gonzalez? _**PROVE IT**_."And so, i mustered up the strength to show her the scars around my back, under arms, and stomach."Well then, you are fucking ripped i wont lie! litterally and muscularly."lyra says. and i say, "What do you mean? I haven't worked out in ever." i said. " Well you have a six pack and muscules, so for a 15 year old, thats what women don't really expect. In a good way of course." she said and smiled."Well what did you ORIGINALLY want to talk about?"i said. " I actually asked if you wanna be friends, really is all. I mean, you seemed like a gentlemen everytime i heard about you in sixth grade." lyra says. "so are you saying you wanna be friends?" i say. "well yeah i do, you seem nice and look like a good bodyguard as well but that's not the point, Alex. you have spunk, and i really need help right now, so i was thinking if you wanna be my bodyguard/ friends with me."lyra says. "Well i ALREADY have a reputation here, and friends are the BEST consultants for shit so, why not?" i say. "Awesome! Thanks!" she says and hugs me. " Can i put my shirt back on now?" i say. " Ha Ha, sure dude!" she says and well, Smiles.


	4. Chapter 5: What We Become

After school is over, Lyra want's me to tell someone to leave her alone, ME:"sure! i can help you with whatever you need. Now where is this guy?" stupidly ask."LYRA: over there, by those jocks. oh and alex, BE CAREFUL." i found out his name soon after and what he was capable of. ME:Hey Luther! [whatever white name that is.] Luther stay away from Lyra because you- LUTHER: "Or what, you nerd!?"ME:"Or i'm going to tell you to back the fuck off."

Back to Luther now, he pushes me off the stairs, and in turn breaks my glasses and calls me a pussy. I clench my glasses so hard they shatter into :"Alright you cunt, let's see what you can do!" he punches me in the face repeatedly in the beginning, and after a flurry of pain, i feel something sharp and narrow enter me. As i feel nothing, i dodge his every blow zen-like and continue to walk towards him, staring at his face with a look of hate and fire in my eyes. He soon back's against a wall, Cornered, i punch him nearly as fast as the fucking flash and then get his jaw and curb stomp him with his other asshole friend's foot who was attacking me before hand. As i'm about to finish Luther off, he says," Ok, ok, you win, you win!"

He stand's up though, and raises a knife to cameron's throat! LUTHER: WHO WINS NOW, ASSHOLE!" and i could only watch, as my best friend's life was taken away in a flash. I then charge at Luther, fists breaking legs, arms, and leaving him with a broken nose and two black eyes. Also a busted lip. At the same time saying:NO! I WIN! I MAKE EVERYTHING RIGHT! I STAND UP! I MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU FUCKED WITH ALEJANDRO GONZALEZ! I'M IN CONTROL! AND **I, WILL, BREAK YOU! **As i extend my nails to become sharper, i start tearing into his back, ripping through skin and nerves, i come so close to cutting his spine parlyzing him alive. But then i see the crowd. Everyone staring in horror at my making, people wide eyed in shock. I close my nails. lYRA: Who are you?..." she whispers. I say,: I-dont know..." and proceed to run to the apartments i called home


	5. Chapter 4:Definitions

I know this isn't much but, i realized i have spider-powers.


	6. Chapter 6: One More Day: A Loss of Words

ALEX'S MESSAGE: sorry for the confusion about the switch from chapter 4-5 they we're switched on accident. oh and also the story arc for this season will be named: Plans within Motion. it will take place from now, to the tenth chapter which is the mid-season finale. [ i formated this fanfic as a show, sorta like The Walking Dead Game. so stay tuned! AND THAT MEANS YOU CAMERON AND MICHAEL! PLUS MAKOKAM IF YOU CAN!' [end of message]

As i ran to a brick wall, i turned my head and i saw i ran into it!ME"fuck!" and i realized this was a good time to go and get into costume! I ran at changed in a split second and web-swung tnrough carlsbad, my spider-sense tingled,ME: Hello?! Look Whateer you are, stop following me, im warning you!" and i quickly went web-slinging to my apartment where i :"weird..." But what i hadn't known was that it wasn't a WHAT i should've been worried about... It was a WHO.

Perched on a rooftop, was, not a man, but a relentless stalker whose name was morlun. Fuck, the guy survived a nuclear missle vibranium tipped, he survived a building explosion, and he's stronger than hulk and thor. Hell, he killed spider-man! AND EVEN WORSE; if he touches you, your touch is "imprinted" in his brain, so he can track you on any planet or anywhere really. So yeah, i have to admit, i was shellshocked when he crashed through my window and punched me so hard he broke teeth and bone.

As i got up, i heard HIM. MORLUN:hello spider-man. you tried to kill me in our last encounter. i was revived by satan. and now i know you aren't him." ME: great now you can leave me the fu-MORLUN: but you'll do just perfectly. i need to kill you by tommorow, so the clock's ticking, HOW WILL YOU SPEND YOUR FINAL DAY, SPIDER-MAN, OR SHOULD I CALL YOU, ALEJANDRO GONZALEZ![laughs sinisterly] As i stand there calling lyra, i ponder his question: WHAT WILL I DO IN MY FINAL DAY?


	7. Chapter: One More Day: Puzzle Pieces

How didn't i see it before? Her name was Lyra Piera and she hadn't told me her REAL name of course. As well with her real name, she had OTHER secrets too.

Her REAL name was Lana Fiera and she dubbed herself Pyra. As i realized why, the puzzle pieces came together.

It started on a cold morning as i excused myself from school. Lyra came along with me, and my spider-sense flashed in my head and as lyra yelped and closed her eyes as she heard a punch, she saw it had been countered by my fist. ME:No... NO NOT HERE! NO ONE CAN KNOW-"MORLUN:" that you'r-" i smashed my fist in his face until he shut up and threw him against a wall. I had a millisecond to respond to the fast disturbing image of lyra being struck by Morlun soft enough to harm but bruise. "NO! YOU WON'T HURT ANYONE ANYMORE!" I said as i tried to pull his arm off it's socket, though only making him angrier.

As i knock him out for a second i run with spider speed to an alley where i thought Lyra and i were safe. As i contemplated what i had to do i looked one last time at her brown/red hair and her big brown eyes, "Lyra, i'm going to tell you something that will shock you and get us both killed if anyone knows it, Lyra, i'm-" CRACK! Is the sound i hear when i see Morlun having struck me in the back of my head with a blunt object. Seeing in blurry glances and looks, i am surprised to see a burning fire up ahead, AND I REALIZE IT'S LYRA! But... she's fine and the fire isn't hurting her... As i get another knock on the head, The last glimpses OF Morlun and Lyra that i see are clearer and more vivid. Lyra then spits at Morlun, and to my shock, he catches on fire! And as i see what happened, i hear a faint voice say:"Don't worry, everyone has secrets Alex. ALEX?! ALE-"

And then it all goes BLACK.


	8. Chapter 8: Starved For Help

I wake up, i'm soaring above the sky! Or is that- LYRA?! Fuck! I forgot that she was actually a superhero like me! Oh god, i have to tell her i'm Spider-Man. "You can drop me off here, thanks. Hey whats your superhero name anyways?' i say. "well, i think i'll call myself FireBrand!" she says. "Oh yeah? Well then what's your real name mine's Alejandro Gonzalez." i say as i pull ou my hand. "nice to meet you ale-" I had to so i did. "Okay drop the fucking act, Lyra, i KNOW your FireBrand, i saw you flame on when i was blacking out. By the way, what happened to Morlun?" I ask.

"Why the fuck are you so analystic, Alex?" she says as she pulls off her mask."*Sigh* Hey Lyra, what i wanted to tell you back at the alley, well, here i'll show you." i said as i proceeded to jump off the building. "NO!" Lyra yelled as she flew off after me. "Over here. Your not the only one with a secret." i showed as i walked up the building, tore off my shirt to reveal my costume and put on my mask."

"Alex what are you doing with Spider-Man's costume?" she said confused. "Lyra, remember when i had to go from class, or run off somewhere else? Well, in that time i've been fighting crime for the city. And recently, out of revenge, he found me and has hunted me down for a bit. Morlun. He's what keeps me up awake and strong. But he has "imprinted" a terminal disease thatwill weaken me tonight. So he can find me anywhere on earth. And, he killed the original Spider-Man too. And he left me with one more day to live until he finishes me, and keeps me dead. So i wanted to spend my last moments tonight with you, and so far, i haven't regreted dying here so far."As i told her the truth, started to cough up blood until my face turned plae gray."NO! NOT NOW! NOT-as i fell into Lana's arms, i uttered a final few words until i blacked out, for the final wake:

H-he's here.


	9. One More day: Secrets

Okay, this day is fucking insane! Here, i'll start you off. I was coughing up blood while,"You're Spider-Man?! What the fuck, Alex?! You should have told me!" Lyra says in anger." See, i would've, but i thought you would freak out and someone would find out and i just can't stand losing you! You're all that i have left after i moved."I said in confession."I worried too, that i wouldn't be able to do this if you were dead." She says." What w-?" And goddammit, she kissed me. And for a good while, too.

Seconds after though, my spider-sense blared and i felt a hard temple punch with two fists hit me in a daze."Well, that's nice that you two have bonded, but that just means SHE"S in the picture now. Well, now i have a bigger pay at least, so thank you."Morlun said."Fuck this! I have a better idea, and its called, "Fuck off!" i said as i spring kicked him off the building. I then tailgated on a taxi with Lyra over to HIS grave."What the hell are we doing here?" She sound in curiosity." Well, this may or may not work out, but i have a knife with an open slit in the middle of the blade that lets me extract a good pint or two of someones blood, filling the knife in red. And if i press this button, i can release the blood out the blade. And if i lightly tap someone with the blunt handle of the knife, it can heal. But my plan is to get a cut in me, and have my bloods radioactivity mix in his causing his heart to jump start and even better? Bring him back."

"Damn, your smart. Although he could get aids-" "While he's dead? didn't think so." i interrupted. After i inserted my blood into his. Soon after, his skin came into color, his heart started pumping, and shortly, Cameron lived!"Fuck where am i?" Cameron said."Your alive, you dumb ass! And i saved you. your throat was slit back in me and Luther's fight. But now, Morlun is out to get me, and i have less than three hours to live until i'm terminally wounded by a disease that Morlun put in me. He also has my "Imprint" from first physical touch, so i'm already dead. And then, Morlun came at me while Lyra and me were, uh, talking on the roof and we were attacked by Morlun. I threw him off the building and have confirmed he's still alive because well, he's fucking Morlun, he survived an exploding building. But for now, i wanna hold out with you guys until death comes for it's penance. So my plan is to get you guys somewhere safe. because he has my inprint and with you guys with me could be a harm to you both, so i'm sorry but this officially goodbye. Don't follow me, you'll just add your self to his list. Cameron, if i'm magically revived by the horrible story arc involving mephisto and a deal, then until then or never, Goodbye, old friend Its been fun. And Lyra, my friend, responsibility, and only person who mattered so much to me, i love you." i said as i kissed her on the lips goodbye for so long. Until the morning after.


	10. Chapter 10:Seasons In The Sun

As i walked boldly down times square, in my full costume, i contemplated," Fuck me, this is it. It's finally over now. This curse of keeping people safe, the responsibility, the power, it's over. I'ts-I'ts over. Thanks to HIM. Sure it hurt, but oh well, take a punch to give a punch.

I saw Morlun facing an inch in front of me. He put out his hand, in amazement, i shook it."This is between you and me. Anyone who intervenes will die. You have my word and i hope you have your fate. Because of course, you MADE this happen, Gonzalez. It was always inevitable, you do realize this, correct? Morlun says with a blank face."Unfortunately Morlun, i have."i say with strength. "Good, then the bar is set, and one comes out. And do know Gonzalez, I WILL NOT HOLD BACK. I hope i made myself clear." he says with emphasis."I won't either." i say. "Brave last words for a dead man walking." Morlun says in insult.

I charge towards him, as does he, and i go for a punch but a thrown through a window to a building. I manage to get a desk and throw it down on him. He doesn't fucking flinch. I throw a metal case, same effect. I get punched to the floor and spring kick him off the building to land into the concrete floor. That didn't work, and he gets back up, throwing police cars flying with mere slaps. My god, he isn't even trying! I think briefly before throwing a dumpster at him. he slaps it into the building. "Fuck gotta move." I think at rush to the science lab in a random science lab. " A lab, where Spider-Man was created and where he will die." i think in irony. Suddenly my spider-sense warns me, and i dodge Morlun's punch and hit with another. As he wasn't fazed by it at least, i throw him off the lab and start beating down on him on the concrete ground of times square.

"I feel it, my knuckles breaking, my fists cracking, and my hands trembling at each punch. But i feel it, i'm winning." And suddenly i see Morlun's eyes open in sinister ways and Terrifyingly and Painfully opening my eye bags from the eye that was stitched up from the bite, he quickly takes it, and rips it out from it's socket." MM, delicious." he says as he eats the eye. I put my hand in the empty socket and feel like screaming, but instead, i feel him beating down on me, with a song playing in my head in my last moments in my head before, like a movie, see everything fade to black just like that. The song makes me think about everyone i failed, but saved in the end.

Goodbye to you my trusted friend,  
We've known each other since we were nine or ten,  
Together we've climbed hills and trees,  
Skinned our hearts and skinned our knees,

Goodbye my friend it's hard to die,  
When all the birds are singing in the sky,  
Now that spring is in the air,  
Pretty girls are everywhere,  
Think of me and I'll be there,

We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun,  
But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time,

We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun,  
But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone,  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun,  
But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone,

We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun,  
But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time,  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun,  
But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone,  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun,  
But the hills that we climbed were just seasons out of time,  
We had joy we had fun we had seasons in the sun,  
But the wine and the song like the seasons have all gone.


End file.
